1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to computer network systems and to valuation of the influence of one user on other users of the computer network system.
2. Description of Related Art
Some individuals, such as celebrities, are “influential” in that many people see them and get ideas from them. For example, when a celebrity gets a new haircut, her fans may consider getting that same haircut. There can be immense value in understanding how people influence each other. But this value may be difficult to assess.
Ordinary people can also influence others in powerful ways. Friends, enemies, relatives, and co-workers, for example, can influence each other to buy cars, quit smoking, eat certain foods, etc. In any group of people, however, some are likely to be more influential than others. This influence may work on everyone in a group, or on only one or a few members of the group. Again, however, it can be difficult to measure these influences.
People also have network-based connections with other people, such as through on-line video games, email, social networking systems, and the mutual use of content delivery systems, payment portals, and near field communication purchasing systems. People may also influence other in connection with these network-based connections. Knowing the value of each person's influence could be immensely valuable. For example, it could enable preferential treatment of those users whose influence brings significant value to the network. But, again, it can be difficult to value these connections and predict the types of influence they may have.